poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
10,000,000 Reasons to Fight!/Transcript
The is a transcript of 10,000,000 Reasons to Fight in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. (The Episode begins) - - - - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: Solgaleo, let's move! (Solgaleo hits the rocks) Lusamine: No! Stay away! - Emerl: You don't have to do this, Lusamine. Let us help you. Philmac: I'll take care of her! Emerl: Philmac, wait! Philmac: DIE! - - - - Emerl: Be careful, Lillie! - - - - Lillie: (after dodging the incoming rocks and reaching her mother) You know what? I hate you! (Lusamine gasps and calms down) Pikachu: Pika? Ash Ketchum: Huh? Gladion: It stopped moving. Velma Dinkley: She's becoming docile. Lillie: You treat me like nothing more than a little baby! But you're acting like a baby! A selfish, totally immature child! That's why that Ultra Beast is taking control of you! The way you're acting now, you're not really my mother. I know you've been researching Ultra Beasts for a very long time. But my mother, she's very strong. And what about you? You're a weak puppet and nothing more. You can't even move. (walks closer to her mother and hold her hand out) Mother, come out! If you were my mother, you'd be able to come out all by yourself! (whimpers) And that's my logical conclusion! Lusamine: (gasps) Lillie? (Lillie gasps as she hears her mother cry out her name. Lusamine, who has regained conscious of herself, stretches her hand out.) Lillie: Mother, it's you! Shaggy Rogers: (gasps) Like, she understood her! Emerl: Oh, thank goodness. (notices something) Huh? Hey, look! (The Ultra Beast wraps its goo around Lusamine, engulfing her inside its bell.) Lillie: Mother, no! Gladion: Mother! (Everyone gasps) Pikachu: Pika! Tai Kamiya: What the?! (The Ultra Beast grows bigger and stronger while engulfing Lusamine inside its bell.) Lillie: Mother! (The Ultra Beast goes to strike Lillie.) Goku: Look out! (Gladion and Goku grab Lillie and get her to safety.) Lillie: Oh no! Pikachu: Pika! Ash Ketchum: It's getting bigger! Shaggy Rogers: Zoinks! Gladion: It's unbelievable! (The Ultra Beast barricades itself with a stone barrier while holding Lusamine in its bell.) Ash Ketchum: She's completely trapped inside of it. Emerl: Goku, what's happening? What's going on? Goku: Hmm... Something tells me that the Ultra Beast doesn't want Lusamine to go back to her family. Gladion: That's exactly right, Goku. The Ultra Beast doesn't want to let my mother go. Ash Ketchum: Huh? How come? Emerl: Yeah, why? Gladion: Just like mother wants to learn about Ultra Beasts, it wants to learn about mother. Or maybe it's trying to learn about people. Piccolo: Hmm. I guess that's something Lusamine and the Ultra Beast have in common. Vegeta: I don't doubt that. - - - - - Philmac: You've got a lot of nerve for a annoying girl who scares of Pokemon! - - - - - (Prinplup began to evolve) Madison Taylor: My Prinplup is evolving. (All Heroes gasped) (Prinplup evolves into Empoleon) - Rotom Pokedex: Empoleon the Emperor Pokemon a Water/Steel type and the evolved form of Prinplup. - - (Spike's statue from began to crack) Twilight Sparkle: Was that? Emerl: Look! (Then Spike's Statue form breaks and opens and gains Dragon Wings) Twilight Sparkle: You okay? Spike the Dragon: Did I just sprout wings? Twilight Sparkle: Holy cow, Spike! You have wings! Spike the Dragon: I did, I just sprout wings! Twilight Sparkle: Now it’s our turn to defeat her. Spike the Dragon: Right! - - (Pikachu fires 10,000,000 Volt Thunder and Spike breathes fire at her and explodes. As the smoke clears the Z-Crystal disappears and then she collapsed to the ground) - Tai Kamiya: '''Dialga, get rid of those ultra beasts! - (Scooby growls angrily at Nihilego. The evil Ultra Beast gets scared and flies away in panic) '''Cera: That's right, you better run! (Chomper's parents now smacks two Nihilego with their tails forcing them to retreat) Squire Flicker: Druddigon, Dragon Pulse! (Druddigon fires Dragon Pulse on the Nihilego) - - Lillie: Wake up! Please mother you've got to wake up! - - (Another Nihilego sneaks up and attempts to take control of Lusamine, Gladion, and Lillie) Ash Ketchum: Look out! Emerl: Watch out! (Just before Nihilego was about to grab them, a strange psychic force stops it. They turn and see Beerus stopping it with its powers and Whis is standing with him. Beerus flies towards the Nihilego) Beerus: Sorry, Ultra Beast, but your luck has run out. (puts his hand in front of Nihilego) Hakai. (In an instant, Nihilego glows and disappears without a trace. Ash, Emerl, Lillie, Gladion, Lusamine, and everyone stared in awe at Beerus' power) Emerl: Whoa! Did you see that? He made it disappear! How did he do that? Cera: I don't know. But the question is who is that? Beerus: (turns to the group of Nihilego and gives an angry stare, threatening them with his Hakai attack; the Nihilego get scared and fly away in fear) What despicable, disgusting creatures they are. (turns to see Ash and Pikachu) You're one tough boy. I'm quite impressed with that Z-Move that you and your little friend performed. It was such amazing power. Ash Ketchum: Uh, thanks. But who are you? Beerus: I am called Beerus, son. I am a God of Destruction in the 7th Universe and my occupation is to maintain balance and order by destroying rogue planets that invade the solar system. And this is my master, Whis. Whis: How do you do? Goku: Beerus, Whis, I didn't know you were here. How did you get here? Whis: Simple. Temporal Teleportation, of course. You see, I don't need to travel to Ultra Space through a Wormhole like you did. I can use teleportation to get there in a matter of seconds. We came here to witness the boy's strength in battle and I must say, young man, your little yellow friend sure pack quite a punch. Ash Ketchum: Thanks. Lillie: Hey, thank you for saving us. Whis: Oh, don't mention it. Emerl: Uh, don't get me wrong, Beerus, but did you say, "God of Destruction"? - - - Yogi Bear: '''I knew they can do it! (All of Lusamine's Pokemon are free from the evil control) '''Wally Gator: '''All of her Pokémon are free from her evil control! '''Gladion: Can you stand, mother? - - N.A.N.O.: Is she okay? Philmac almost killed her! - - Twilight Sparkle: Spike, I miss you! Spike the Dragon: I miss you too, Twilight! - Littlefoot: It's over... we're fine. Rabbit: Thank goodness. - - - N.A.N.O.: Yeah, let's open up that Ultra Wormhole and get outta here. Mark EVO: Wait, I know we're glad Lusamine and Spike are okay, but what are we gonna do about him? (Everyone looks at Philmac who's unconscious) Gmerl: We should leave him behind. Rika Nonaka: Yeah, he's such a maniac. Omnimon: It could be possible since he never wanted to join us or the villain's side. N.A.N.O.: I agree. Mark EVO: What?! We're not gonna leave him in this world! - - - - - Mark EVO: But what if those Ultra Beasts get him? - - - - - - - - - - - - (Philmac wakes up and notice that everybody has left the Ultra Space) Philmac: (getting very angry but takes a deep breath) Fine... (sits down) Team Robot and they're friends really are annoying and keep getting in my way, just wait till I get my hands on them! (lies on the ground and looks up) From now on, I'm fighting my own battles. (sighs) If I do get outta here of course... - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (The episode ends) Category:Transcripts Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:TMNTHedgehog5